Te Quiero
by Mademoiselle de Maupin
Summary: Et si on échangeait les rôles? Tu deviens fou de moi et je me fous de toi.


**Disclamer****: Tout appartient à J.. Tout, sauf l'intrigue, qui est mienne. Na.**

**Titre****: Te Quiero, Prologue.**

**Résumé****: Et si on échangeait les rôles? Tu deviens fou de moi et je me fous de toi.**

**Rating****: T**

.

_« Si j'avais à choisir entre une dernière femme et une dernière cigarette, je choisirais la cigarette. On la jette plus vite ». SERGE GAINSBOURG_

.

Je n'en peux plus de te voir chaque jour en me disant que tu n'es plus celui d'avant, que tu t'en fous de moi, qu'il y aura un moment dans la journée où ça dérailleras, que tu me critiqueras, que tu m'insupporteras. J'en ai marre de tout, de toi, j'en peux plus, vraiment plus.

J'aurais bien voulu tout recommencer à zéro, mais on ne peut plus, je crois bien qu'on a touché le fond. Dans toutes les histoires d'amour il y a cette chose qui nous relit, ce lien, je ne sais pas comment te l'expliquer, il est indescriptible et le nôtre n'existe plus, c'est une évidence.

Je n'espère plus rien de cette histoire, plus de changements, rien. Je laisse les choses se faire et j'attends, j'attends de voir ce qui ce passera, et je me persuade que je n'en ai plus rien à faire.

Je n'ai plus aucun espoir, c'est foutu, c'est fini, mais je t'aime, encore, et toi, tu ne m'aimes pas, tu ne m'as jamais aimé et tu ne m'aimeras jamais. Je ne comprends pas mon attirance pour toi. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient.

.

Oui, tu es beau, charmant, attirant… Mais aussi macho, susceptible, et j'en passe.

Pour toi, ça ne signifie rien…  
>Nous ne devons pas avoir les mêmes notions des choses. Tu me changes, avec toi, je suis différente.<br>Tu as une emprise sur moi. Ça m'emmerde franchement.

Alors oui, c'est vrai.  
>Je ressens quelque chose que je ne veux pas admettre… Ce n'est pas comme si je ne voulais pas m'engager,<br>C'est juste qu'aimer pour souffrir ne fais pas partie de mes principes.

.

Oui, c'est difficile à porter. Personne n'imagine le poids que j'ai sur moi.  
>Je n'en dors pas, je m'imagine les pires choses. Je culpabilise de ne pas avoir pris mes précautions.<br>Je pense qu'il y a une première à tout...

Mais je ne voudrai pas que la mienne se passe ainsi. On dit qu'il faut assumer. Si les choses se font, moi, je n'assumerai pas.  
>Je le dis très franchement, je me défilerai. Je prendrai conscience de mes erreurs,<br>Mais je ne dis pas que j'oublierai. Jamais.  
>Se dire que ce poids, je dois le cacher. Je dois faire comme si de rien était.<p>

Les gens essaient de deviner, Mais ils ne peuvent pas.  
>C'est trop immense. Ils ne peuvent pas être lucides à ce point là.<br>Je n'ai aucune envie de leur faire comprendre. Je veux du soutien, mais plongé dans l'ignorance.  
>Je ne veux pas de jugement, pas de rires, pas d'insultes. Je ne veux rien, juste du soutien.<p>

Mais ça c'est bien trop vous demander à tous. Donc, je continuerai seule, pour ce point là.

.

Quand je te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre de toi, j'aimerai franchement le penser.

Tu hantes mon esprit, tu prends une place dans mon cœur inimaginable.

Tu es comme une molécule de carbone, tu te poses à la place de mon dioxygène, et m'empêches de respirer.

Tu me fais dépendre de tout, tu me fais perdre mon assurance,

Je ne suis plus forte, je n'essaie plus de me surpasser, juste d'égaliser les autres.

Je ne souris plus, J'hypocrisie mon visage.  
>Je ne pense plus qu'à toi, Tous les autres paraissent minables.<p>

Je ne prends plus de plaisir à faire autre chose que te voir. J'envie l'amour que tu portes aux autres. Je voudrais être ce dont tu rêves. Je ne veux plus être moi. Car moi je ne suis pas parfaite,

Je ne suis pas ce que tu attends.

Tu es comme cette chose qu'on veut atteindre au bout de la route qui est bien trop longue, alors, je me dis qu'il vaut mieux que je t'oublie.  
>Qu'il vaut mieux que j'oublie nos regards, nos plaisirs.<p>

Juste me souvenir de ton sourire.

.

Je voudrais juste que tu comprennes à quel point tu m'as fais souffrir.  
>A quel point, tu es possessif.<p>

Je veux que tu comprennes que tu m'étouffes, que tu me tues.  
>Que tu me fais du mal, trop de mal pour ce que tu es.<br>Je ne pense pas mériter ça, je ne t'ai rien fais auparavant.  
>Mais maintenant, c'est à moi de te faire voir la dure réalité qui nous entoure,<br>C'est à moi de te faire souffrir, C'est mon tour.

Oui, c'est moi qui a la haine contre toi,  
>Je me suis libérée de tes chaînes, et je ne compte plus jamais revenir en croisant les mains.<br>J'ai ouvert les yeux, tu es une pure pourriture.

Tu ne bénéficiera plus jamais de mon aide, de mon amour, de ma présence,  
>De mon soutien, de ma confiance.<p>

Cette confiance, oserai-je en parler ?

Faut-il que je t'arrache la page de mon dictionnaire, pour que tu connaisses la définition de ce mot ?  
>Qu'attends-tu ? Veux-tu te retrouver seul ?<br>N'en as-tu pas marre de souffrir, à cause de toi-même ?

Tant de questions, et si peu de réponses.

La mythomanie, est-ce ta maladie ?  
>La seule maladie qui est réelle parmi toutes celles que tu as pu inventer.<br>Te rends-tu compte que tu fais du mal autour de toi ?

.

Les adieux nous feront toujours mal, on ne se fait pas a l'idée de voir des personnes qu'on connait devenir des personnes qu'on connaissait.

De voir ces personnes la nous passer à côté, sans un mot, sachant qu'elles ont été une grosse partie de notre vie, notre meilleur ami, qu'on pouvait leur parler pendant des heures, qu'on partageait tant de choses avec elles ..

On se dit, que plusieurs personnes entrent dans nos vies, certaines pour y rester et d'autres ne font que passer.

.

Quoi qu'il en soit, elles resteront gravées dans nos mémoires pour toujours, sans qu'on ne puisse rien y changer, laissant une trace de leur passage.

La réalité, c'est que ca fait mal de voir à quel point les choses peuvent changer, de se rendre à l'évidence qu'on ne peut pas revenir en arrière, qu'on doit apprendre à quitter ceux qui nous quittent et apprendre à son cœur à se vider tout en demeurant habité.

On a beau dire qu'on a oublié, c'est impossible car on ne peut jamais vraiment oublier, on vit avec...

C'est tout.

Puis par moment on se laisse aller, on se met à repenser a tous ces souvenirs bons ou mauvais, on plonge notre nez dans des photos, mais au fond elles ne remplaceront pas le plaisir au moment où elles on été prises.

Finalement on pleure, de nostalgie, et de joie d'avoir vécu ces choses là, on reste là, plantée, et on a beau dire tout ça, les mots qu'on écrit ne seront jamais assez forts pour expliquer les sentiments qu'on éprouve ...

Et que toutes manières, sur cette planète on est seul, bien seul. Et surtout incompris.

.

Tu ne me reverras plus. Je ne reviendrai pas.

Poursuis ta vie, je ne m'en mêlerai plus.

Ce sera comme si je n'avais jamais existé.

.

**Review?**


End file.
